Chapter 2 - Saber Cat Attack!
Chapter 2 - Saber Cat Attack! The horse’s trotted solemnly on, its hooves clipping into the dirt road. They had travelled for several hours and were still recovering from the attack. Various images of the battle flashed into Domino’s mind, it was the first battle he had fought. The Samurai Leader had been injured in the fight and had sustained a lengthy cut to his left shoulder. Due to his heavy armor it hadn’t been a bad cut, but it still hurt. ‘We need to find a place to camp out. It is still another day until we get to Edo.’ The Samurai leader told Domino. The two decided to stop in a small clearing in the trees. It was getting darker with the sun just setting. They both climbed out of the cart and surveyed the area, they appeared to be alone. While Domino was gathering fire wood to start a small fire the Samurai Leader patrolled the area. There was no suspicious activity so they decided it was completely safe. The Samurai took his helmet off revealing a large scar going across his forehead in an almost straight line. This was the first time Domino had seen the Samurais mask off. It was rather lonely sitting around the fire, there was not talking or sounds except for the crackling of the fire. They each did two hour watches. On Domino’s second watch the flickering orange flames died down leaving only a handful of dark grey ashes. When the Sun rose the following morning the Samurai Leader was taking watch. He had already organized everything and was ready to leave. They were closing in on their destination, there were only a few miles between them and Edo. Domino and the Samurai Leader were both glad that it was nearly finished. As the horses trotted up a small hill the two were nastily surprised. Looming ahead of them was a large mountain. The road continued up the mountain but narrowed drastically causing it to be a very bad and dangerous path. ‘Do we have to go up there?’ Domino asked nervously. ‘Yes, it’s the only route. We will have to be careful, it’s the perfect place for an ambush!’ The Samurai replied gruffly. Suspiciously, the two led the horses up the mountain. The slope gradually got steeper until it was challenging to walk up it. So far there had been no sign of any bandits or animals lurking in the tall grass on either side of the road. They walked for ten more minutes when suddenly the horses stopped. One backed away and started retreating backwards while the other started neighing terrified. ‘What is it?’ Domino asked, surveying the area for anything could have caused the horses to become scared. Domino and the Samurai both scanned the area looking for abnormalities in the bushes such as a human face or an animal. ‘It must just be nothing, let us go’ The Samurai said as he grabbed one of the horses reigns and pulled it up the mountain. They hadn’t walked two steps when a deafening roar came from further up the mountain. Dashing from the bushes was a Saber Cat. Saber Cats or Smilodon’s are extremely lethal predators that patrol the islands of Japan. They have two large teeth, the same size as a saber blade. They were carnivores which hunted anything they encountered. The smilodons fur was light orange in color with many black and white spots. ‘Get back, this thing is dangerous. Even magic won’t be able to defeat it easily.’ The Samurai ordered drawing his blade. The Samurai’s sharpened katana glinted brightly in the mid day sun which shined on it. They both watched it observantly making sure that it didn’t charge at them. Occasionally the saber cat made lunges at them, its vicious claws threatening to rip into them. Sensing a chance the Samurai Leader raced forward with his blade held high above his head. He swung it down with great force. The katana met resistance in the form of sharp claws. The sharp metal of the blade and the sharpened cat claws scraped against each other, creating electrical sparks. Domino leapt into the battle to aid the Samurai Leader. He used his sword to protect him from the lethal attacks of the cat. In his other hand he produced a small magical ball of energy. ‘Dragon Magic: Dragon Sphere!’ Domino said as he launched his arm forward, pushing the sphere of Dragon magic into the fur of the Saber cat. The cat growled in pain as it retreated. While there guards were down and they were not expecting another attack, the Saber Cat sent its long tail crashing into Domino and the Samurai Leader. They were both knocked to the ground. The Samurai’s helmet fell off crashing to the ground with a loud bang. A large gash in his forehead bled violently. Domino managed to stagger to his feet. His vision was dazed and he was confused but he saw it clearly; the saber cat charging towards him…